


Las técnicas demoniacas para enamorar a un ángel

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Romance, Strategy & Tactics, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Crowley se da cuenta de que ahora que Azirfel y él ya no forman más parte del cielo e infierno, su relación necesita dar el siguiente paso, con esto en mente el demonio idea una serie de pasos para poder llegar al corazón del ángel ¿funcionará su plan?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Las técnicas demoniacas para enamorar a un ángel

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic forma parte de la actividad "Ángelito secreto" del grupo Good Omens FANS LAT y está dedicado a Hannia Ravil. Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Las técnicas demoniacas para enamorar a un ángel**

Había pasado ya tres años desde que el no Armagedón y el juicio por parte del cielo e infierno sucedieron, el ahora ex – ángel Azirafel y ex – demonio Crowley llevaban una vida tranquila y podría decirse que hasta humana… Se visitaban con frecuencia, salían juntos, caminaban por el parque, hacían compras e incluso seguían en contacto con Anathema, Newt, Madame Tracy, el Sargento Shadwell así como Adam y sus amigos, de vez en cuando veían a Warlock, aquel niño al que ayudaron a criar por tanto tiempo.

Crowley pensaba que aquello no podía ser más perfecto, todo lo que siempre quiso al fin se cumplió, estaba al lado de Azirafel sin que el ángel negará su amistad, no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie y sobre todo ya no había más el peligro de un inminente fin del mundo. El pelirrojo no podía desear en esos momentos nada más… O eso creía él.

—¿Gustan más té o galletas? —Preguntó amablemente Anathema.

—A mí me encantaría querida, en verdad que tu comida es deliciosa —Respondió Azirafel tomando una pieza más del postre.

—Pero sólo para los dulces, hace una semana casi incendia la casa tratando de preparar pasta— Interrumpió Newt entrando a la habitación cargando con una caja de herramientas.

—¡Fue solo una vez! —Se defendió la morena avergonzada.

Con una sonrisa Newt se acercó hasta ella para besar su mejilla en muestra de disculpa, ella con una mueca de disgusto le ignoró, pero el muchacho repitió el gesto hasta que la expresión de la chica cambio a una risa divertida, le tomo de las mejillas y lo beso en los labios.

Azirafel río cantarinamente por aquella interacción, pero Crowley no, el pelirrojo se quedó observando la escena sorprendido, no era como si no hubiera observado esa clase de comportamiento entre los humanos con anterioridad o incluso unos más subidos de tono… Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy importante… Azirafel y él nunca habían actuado de esa forma, eran amigos, amigos en el concepto humano de la palabra… Y eso le entristeció enormemente.

"Tal vez así es nuestra relación" Pensó un día Crowley "Tal vez nuestra amistad es la forma más grande en que podemos demostrarnos cariño y no hay que ir más allá…" Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera tocó a la puerta del departamento donde aún vivía el viejo sargento Shadwell, abrió así como así, encontrándose con una escena un tanto incomoda.

—¡Crowley! —Gritó una voz femenina reconocible como la de Madame Tracy.

—¡Largo de aquí no vez que estamos en medio de una discusión! —Agregó entonces Shadwell.

El demonio tardó un poco en procesar lo que, pasada, allí frente a él, cubriendo sus cuerpos con lo primero que encontraron se encontraba Madame Tracy y el sargento Shadwell bastante apenados, pero ¿felices? Una felicidad que se da entre las parejas cuando descubren la belleza de compartir un momento de intimidad.

—¡L-lo siento! —Gritó el pelirrojo y cerró la puerta.

Salió a toda prisa de allí, subió al Bentley y manejo sin rumbo, su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, pero no por lo que acaba de presenciar, sino por el hecho de imaginar que sería llegar a compartir un momento como ese al lado de Azirafel siendo algo más que amigos… Aceleró y recorrió cientos de kilómetros más antes de poder tranquilizarse y volver a casa.

Sin embargo, la gota que derramo el vaso para el ahora ex – demonio no fue presenciar esas muestras de cariño entre sus compañeros humano, aquellas escenas solo habían sembrado la duda y anhelo en él, lo que realmente le hizo pensar que la relación entre él y Azirafel debía dar el siguiente pasó fue evento completamente descabellado e irreal que jamás pensó en que podría llegar a ver.

Después de ser "degradados" en el cielo e infierno, el ángel y demonio no recibieron más noticias de esos lugares, hasta que un día una nota les fue entregada a ambos, en este se exponía lo siguiente:

_Septiembre del presente año_

_A quien corresponda;_

_Por medio de la presente se hace citatorio a los ahora ex – ángel y ex – demonio Azirafel y Anthony J. Crowley para aclarar los términos finales de su separación definitiva con el cielo e infierno, informamos que no se presentara contra ustedes ningún ataque, amenaza o confrontación, esta reunión es meramente burocracia y se espera su participación, en caso de existir una negativa de su parte, se seguirán enviando citatorios hasta que haya una respuesta afirmativa de su parte._

_Quedamos en espera de su respuesta._

Y al final de la pequeña carta, se encontraban las firmas del príncipe del infierno Belcebú y el arcángel Gabriel.

—¡Una trampa! —Exclamó Crowley al finalizar la lectura— ¡Esto no puede ser más que una trampa ángel!

Azirafel releía y releía la nota mientras el pelirrojo caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la biblioteca, con un vaso de vino a medio terminar en la mano.

—En realidad querido —Indicó el ángel— No tengo idea de que pensar al respecto…

—¡Creí que nos dejarían en paz de una vez! ¡¿Cuál será el truco ahora?!

—Tal vez… No hay truco, tal ven en realidad sólo quieren finiquitar todo este asunto y, bueno ¿no sería acaso eso lo mejor?

—¡Quieren acabar con esto destruyéndonos! ¡Eso es lo que quieren!

El par de amigos discutieron un par de horas más sobre el asunto, pero al final llegaron al acuerdo de asistir a la cita, aunque claro, irían preparados para lo que fuera que sus ex – jefes tuvieran en mente.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo en el restaurante que siempre frecuentaban Crowley y Azirafel, el Ritz, en punto de las 20:00 hrs.

Cuando llego el día, Crowley y Azirafel se presentaron puntuales a la hora indicada, llevándose con la sorpresa de que sus contras partes ya estaban en el lugar.

—Llegan tarde —Declaró Belcebú, príncipe del infierno y señor de las moscas.

—Llegamos en tiempo —Indicó Azirafel en tono amable pero confundido.

—Miren ninguno de nosotros queremos estar aquí ¿de acuerdo? Terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible para poder dejar de ver las caras de estos insufribles demonios— Dijo Gabriel en tono de molestia ganándose un bufido de parte del demonio pelinegro.

—Estoy de acuerdo… Cada segundo que pasó cerca de ti siento como me muere una neurona —Le insultó Belcebú.

—Tal vez sea sólo el aire, no creo que haya alguna neurona con vida dentro de esa cabeza tuya.

El arcángel y príncipe demonio comenzaron a discutir ignorando a los otros dos, Crowley y Azirafel se vieron en uno al otro sin entender que sucedía.

—Oigan —Interrumpió el pelirrojo — ¡Oigan!

—¡¿Qué?! —Le gritó la otra pareja de repente.

—Pueden dejar de pelear por un minuto e indicarnos lo que sea que venimos a ver hoy aquí, Azirafel y yo estamos muy ocupados para estar soportando esto—Sentenció con decisión.

—Ocupados… Por favor —Murmuró con aire despectivo el arcángel.

—Bien… —Trato de tranquilizarse el señor de las moscas— Lo único que queremos es que firmen unos documentos que los separan definitivamente de las actividades de cielo e infierno.

Al terminar de explicar trono los dedos haciendo aparecer frente a Crowley una carpeta negra con documentación dentro, la cual él se apresuró a tomar para leer su contenido.

—Con esto quedan cortados sus lazos, lamentablemente —Indicó Gabriel haciendo un milagro igual, pero con un folder blanco— Sus habilidades inmortales y milagrosas seguirán con ustedes.

—Espera… —Habló con suavidad Azirafel—Nos están diciendo que al firmar esto quedaremos libres de nuestras obligaciones como ángel y demonio, pero seguiremos conservando nuestros poderes ¿es eso?

Gabriel y Belcebú pusieron una expresión entre fastidio e impaciencia, se vieron el uno al otro y luego a Crowley y Azirafel para asentir indicando que sí, aquello era cierto.

—No crean que somos felices con esta decisión —Se apresuro a decir el pelinegro— Si por mí fuera lanzaba a ambos al calabozo más profundo del averno para que sufrieran el resto de la eternidad.

—Esta resolución viene de más arriba —Explicó el arcángel con molestia— Nosotros lamentablemente sólo seguimos las indicaciones dadas.

Por segunda vez el par de amigos se miraron el uno al otro sin poder creerlo, leyeron al menos cuatro veces más los papeles frente a ellos y con una sonrisa decidieron firmar.

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó Gabriel arrebatando de las manos la carpeta a Azirafel— Con esto espero jamás tener que volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes.

—Satán escuche tus palabras, paloma— Dijo con burla Belcebú revisando a su vez la carpeta de Crowley.

El apodo enfado al arcángel quien hizo un milagro apareciendo sobre el príncipe del infierno una nube que soltó una especie de tormenta en miniatura empapándole por completo. Azirafel miro hacia todos lados esperando que ningún humano haya sido testigo de aquello.

El señor de las moscas, contra todo pronosticó no se lanzó en un ataque de ira sobre el más alto, sino que tronó a su vez los dedos iniciando un fuego en la bufanda que rodeaba el cuello de Gabriel, quien en pánico tomo la jarra de agua en la mesa y se la lanzó encima para apagar las llamas.

—¡Maldito enano!

—¡Cerebro de pájaro!

—¡Caído!

—¡Lame botas!

—¡Hay que hacer algo! —Le indico preocupado Azirafel a Crowley.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué? No sería mejor que se mataran entre ellos, le haríamos un favor al cielo e infierno.

—¡Crowley!

—¡Bien, bien!

Con un milagro demoniaco el pelirrojo secó las ropas de ambos representantes.

—Ustedes tienes serios problemas —Indico mientras los apartaba de la mesa y llevaba fuera a un callejón —Ahora, van a calmarse y hablar tranquilamente cuando se encuentren mejor volverán con nosotros para cerrar los últimos detalles ¿de acuerdo?

Gabriel y Belcebú le miraron enfadados, luego se miraron entre ellos y regresaron con Crowley, ambos suspiraron en señal de resignación.

—De acuerdo… —Dijeron al unísono.

—Arreglen sus diferencias y vuelven adentro, créanme que ni mi ángel ni yo queremos permanecer más en su presencia.

—¿Mi ángel? —Preguntó con burla Belcebú.

—¡Sólo cálmense y luego terminamos esto! —Exclamó avergonzado el pelirrojo y se retiró de allí.

—¿Está todo bien querido? —Preguntó Azirafel con preocupación al verlo regresar.

—Si, bueno, los deje hablando y espero que no se maten o destruyan todo a su alrededor —Agregó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo— ¿Qué tal si cenamos en lo que ellos hablan?

El ángel (ahora ex – ángel) sonrió y acepto la oferta complacido; llamaron al camarero para pedir una botella de su mejor cosecha de vino y lo primero que hicieron fue brindar por su separación pacifica del cielo e infierno.

—¿No crees que ya tardaron mucho? —Indicó Azirafel mientras degustaba de una segunda porción de postre.

—Si… ¿Y si todo fue una trampa ángel? Que tal que en realidad esperaban sólo el momento en que bajáramos la guardia y atacarnos con todo lo que tienen… ¡Iré a ver qué pasa!

Antes de que su compañero pudiera alegar nada, el demonio se levantó y a toda prisa se acercó hasta el lugar donde había dejado a Gabriel y Belcebú para que hablaran, con sigilo abrió la puerta de servicio que lo separaba del callejón esperando encontrarse con una horda de ángeles y demonios preparándose para atacar, en cambio, lo que halló fue más impactante.

Allí en medio del callejón, iluminados apenas por la luz de la luna, se encontraban con los cabellos despeinados, la ropa arrugada y a medio colocar el príncipe del infierno Belcebú y el arcángel Gabriel, se besaban con furia mientras sus manos trataban de deshacerse de las prendas que los separaban.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Gritó de repente el pelirrojo provocando que la pareja se alejará al instante.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo el señor de las moscas y arcángel.

—¡Peleábamos!

Trató de defenderse el pelinegro mientras con prisa abrochaba su blusa, Crowley se dio cuenta que para esa cita había decidido optar por una corporación femenina, la cual por cierto no estaba usando ningún sostén abajo.

—¡Si eso! ¡Era un entrenamiento! —Agregó Gabriel subiendo el cierre de sus pantalones.

Crowley estaba completamente sorprendido, pensó en que hubiera sido menos impactante ver a Satanás tomar el té con Dios que encontrarse con aquel par en ese tipo de situación.

Cuando los representantes del cielo e infierno se encontraban presentables otra vez, todos entraron de vuelta al restaurante.

—¿Está todo en orden? —Preguntó Azirafel al observar el rostro inquieto de su amigo.

—¡Todo en orden! —Dijo Gabriel con el rostro rojo.

—Sellaremos los documentos que acaban de firmar, les daremos una copia y eso es todo —Agregó Belcebú.

Una vez hecho eso, el príncipe del infierno y arcángel se despidieron sin pelear más y dejando a un incomodo Crowley que no podía mirarlos a los ojos.

—¿En verdad todo esta bien querido? Luces extraño.

—¡Si ángel! Todo excelente… Vamos te llevo a casa.

Después de dejar a Azirafel en la librería, Crowley rechazó su invitación de pasar alegando encontrarse cansado en esos momentos, pero prometiendo que se verían al día siguiente. Con prisa se dirigió hasta su apartamento donde se lanzó a la cama y empezó a procesar lo que había vivido esa noche.

—¿Es acaso posible que un ángel y demonio estén juntos? —Se preguntó en voz alta— Azirafel y yo no somos más bandos opuestos… Hemos convivido por milenios, le he tratado de hacer llegar mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo… Y aún así… Aún así… ¡No somos más que amigos!

Golpeó su cara contra la almohada y pataleo con frustración, Gabriel y Belcebú peleaban todo el tiempo, eran más que adversarios y aún así podían aceptar que había cierta química de atracción entre ellos… ¡¿Por qué diantres Azirafel y él no eran igual?! Pensó el ahora ex – demonio.

—¡Pero esto se acabó! —Gritó con determinación Crowley— ¡A partir de hoy yo Anthony J. Crowley voy a hacer que Azirafel se enamore de mí cuésteme lo que me cueste!

Se levantó de la cama, invocó un cuaderno y lápiz y comenzó a realizar un listado de todas las cosas que podría hacer para captar la atención de Azirafel e ideo un plan para que sus sentimientos al fin alcanzarán al distraído ángel.

Tras unas horas termino, guardo en un cajón la libreta y se dispuso a descansar, a partir de que despertará el siguiente día, no haría otra cosa que dedicar cada minuto de su existencia a poder enamorar al ángel que durante tanto tiempo ha querido en secreto.

* * *

_**Detalles** _

Era lo primero en la lista del demonio, pequeños obsequios que poco a poco fueran abriendo un hueco para Crowley en el corazón de Azirafel.

—¡Buenos días querido! —Saludo el rubio al recibir la visita de su amigo— Te esperaba más tarde, estaba por servirme una taza de té ¿gustas?

—Si, claro… Gracias— Respondió con nerviosismo— Ángel, antes que nada, t-te traje algo hoy…

Detrás de su espalda el pelirrojo saco un ramo de geranios rojos que olían estupendamente, una caja de chocolates exportados y un regalo envuelto en un delicado papel plateado.

—¡Crowley! Pero no debiste molestarte… Son preciosas… ¿Qué esto? —Preguntó refiriéndose al regalo envuelto.

—Ábrelo…

Con cuidado el ángel se deshizo del papel para encontrar dentro un libro antiguo, pero bien cuidado.

—¿Geoffrey Chaucer? —Leyó en la portada

—Si… Es un compilado original de varios de sus poemas, perdido durante siglos… Y que no tienes en tu biblioteca —Indicó con orgullo el demonio.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —Los ojos de Azirafel brillaron en una alegría que podía considerarse hasta pecaminosa.

—Bueno tengo mis contactos… ¿Te gusta?

—¡¿Gustarme?! ¡Me fascina! ¡Crowley gracias!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los brazos del ángel le rodearon y Crowley casi sintió como su cuerpo físico estaba por desincorporarse por lo rápido que su corazón latía.

Después de aquellos primeros regalos, Crowley siguió consintiendo a su ángel (como le gustaba llamarlo en secreto) con muchos diferentes presentes más, algunas veces comida que no había probado jamás, vinos extraños pero deliciosos, ediciones difíciles de encontrar de libros que no poseía y cada día le llevaba un ramo con flores diferentes.

Como recompensa recibía la dulce sonrisa de Azirafel, su dulce abrazo y en algunas ocasiones hasta un tierno beso en la mejilla. Podía afirmar que aquel plan marchaba a la perfección.

* * *

_**Atracción** _

Una vez que Crowley estuvo seguro de que su ángel era consiente de él y sus consideraciones, llegó el momento de mostrarse como un buen prospecto de pareja, tanto por su personalidad como su físico.

Para esto invito a su amado a una cena, nada fuera de lo común entre ellos, sino fuese porque para la ocasión el demonio había optado por un traje diferente al habitual, en vez de su chaqueta negra y pantalones ajustados, ese día vestía un traje completo azul oscuro con una camisa roja y corbata negra, un pañuelo a juego y sus cabellos rojos siempre rebeldes, fueron cepillados de lado dándole un aire de elegancia y sensualidad que incluso el mismo Crowley se sorprendió por ello.

—¿Estás listo ángel? —Preguntó al bajar del Bentley y abriendo la puerta para que entrará Azirafel.

—Si, llevó poco… —Las palabras fueron muriendo lentamente en la boca del ángel quién observó a su amigo con un creciente sonrojo subiendo por su rostro —¡¿Crowley?!

—El mismo… Toma mi mano, te ayudo a subir.

Azirafel obedeció sintiéndose, encantando y nervioso, incluso un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tocas a su compañero.

—Crowley querido, debo decirte que esta noche luces increíblemente despampanante.

El demonio sonrió con picardía.

—Gracias, lo mismo debo decir de ti…

—Oh no, quiero decir, yo luzco como siempre, es el mismo traje de diario…

—Por eso —Agregó el pelirrojo con voz suave— Siempre luces despampanantes para mí.

Azirafel volvió a sonrojarse y sonrió nervioso mientras veía por la ventana y se preguntaba si su amigo siempre había sido así de atractivo o algo había pasado esa noche.

Por su parte, el interior del demonio se moría de nervios, esperaba poder mantenerse natural el resto de la velada y no ser traicionado por la excitación que le causaba estar al lado de su ángel de aquel modo tan íntimo.

Su cena fue encantadora, la comida deliciosa y la conversación fluyó natural, sus manos se rozaron un par de veces y aunque Crowley lo que más quería era gritar de emoción se contuvo y siguió siendo atento, amable y cautivador.

Al dejar a Azirafel en la puerta de la librería, se despidió de él depositando un beso en su mano y deseándole buenas noches. Se fue en su Bentley completamente avergonzado por aquello.

El ángel se quedó parado en la puerta durante una media hora tratando de asimilar que era lo que acababa de pasar y esperando que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran.

* * *

_**Anhelo** _

El siguiente paso por seguir era el más difícil para Crowley, pero uno de los más importantes para que su estrategia funcionará, consistía en alejarse un poco de Azirafel para que este tuviera tiempo de pensar en él y sobre todo de extrañarlo.

Primero comenzó como algo simple, un no a una cena debido a asuntos que debía atender, aunque su alma ardía al ver la decepción en el rostro de su ángel tenía que mantenerse firme, necesitaba asegurarse de que Azirafel fuera capaz de sentir su ausencia.

—¿Bueno? —Contesto su teléfono una noche

—¿Crowley? —Era la voz de Azirafel

—¡Ángel! Es un placer escuchar tu voz ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

El corazón del pelirrojo saltaba con furia en su pecho, y no había nada más que deseará tanto como decirle a Azirafel lo mucho que lo había extrañado y cuanto deseaba verlo, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Yo… Bueno siendo honesto a nada particularmente especial… Es sólo que llevo varios días sin verte… ¿Cómo va todo?

Agradecía la preocupación que mostraba por él, pero ese no era el sentimiento buscado, la preocupación era lo que cualquier amigo siente al ver que el otro se distancia, no, el necesitaba saber que el ángel tenía una necesidad de verle al menos la mitad de grande que la de él.

—Bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse —Contestó con alegría— Son sólo pequeños asuntos demoniacos que había dejado inconclusos.

—Ya veo… —La voz del teléfono hizo una pausa meditando que diría a continuación— ¿Crees que tardarás mucho en ellos? Yo… Bueno… Me gustaría verte…

Crowley estaba a punto de rendirse y caer, decirle que estaría allí en un chasquido de dedos, que también lo había extrañado, pero una voz dentro de él le dijo que se controlará y siguiera adelante sin flaquear.

—Honestamente no lo sé ángel… ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? —Preguntó nervioso por la respuesta.

—No… Yo… Bueno, sólo te extraño…

El pelirrojo cubrió la bocina y saltó de emoción al escuchar aquello.

—En cuanto tenga la primera oportunidad iré a visitarte ¿te parece?

—Si, eso me gustaría…. Crowley… ¿Te molestaría si hablamos un poco más?

—No claro que no, por el contrario, me encanta escuchar tu voz.

Permanecieron al teléfono durante horas, hablando de cosas sin sentido como la función de los patos en el mundo o las diferencias entre los wafles, hot cakes y crepas, cuando se despidieron Crowley saltaba de felicidad en su habitación, su rostro estaba rojo y no podía quedarse quieto tanto así que bajo para tomar el Bentley y dar una vuelta alrededor en plena madrugada.

Mientras tanto Azirafel suspiraba avergonzado, lo que menos quería era darle problemas a su amigo, pero debía admitir que había estado algo triste esos días que no vio a Crowley, escuchar su voz, lleno su pecho de una manera que no sabía explicar.

* * *

_**Confesión** _

Era una hermosa noche con el cielo salpicado por estrellas, Crowley nuevamente iba vestido de manera elegante y atractiva, atrapó varias veces a Azirafel mirándolo de reojo y apartando la vista en cuanto sentía que lo habían atrapado.

Habían pasado seis meses… Seis largos meses desde que decidió que era momento de actuar y rebelarle sus sentimientos al ángel que durante tanto tiempo ha amado en secreto.

Su pecho dolía, tenía miedo, temía que todo fueran solo ideas suyas que en realidad estuviera malinterpretando la situación y su amigo solo haya sido amable con él porque su naturaleza y personalidad así eran… Estaba tan perdido en tales pensamientos que no escucho la voz de Azirafel llamándole.

—¿Crowley? ¡Crowley! ¿Estás bien querido?

—Yo… Si… Lo siento ¿Qué me decías? —Contesto el aludido nervioso.

—Te preguntaba que como era que habías dado con un lugar tan encantador como este… —Respondió el rubio señalando la hermosa vista que tenían ante ellos.

—Un día estaba conduciendo sin rumbo y bueno… Lo descubrí… Pero acerquemos la vista es mejor fuera —Agregó mientras se apresuraba a salir para abrirle la puerta y ofrecer su mano.

—Eres muy amable querido… —Azirafel se estremeció al sentir el agarre de Crowley sobre él y se quedó observándole hasta que el otro rompió el silencio.

—A-acerquémonos más al mirador…

La determinación de Crowley comenzaba a flaquear, sus manos sudaban y sus ropas comenzaban a apretar ¿qué pasaría si Azirafel le rechazaba? ¿Su relación cambiaría? ¿Dejaría de ser amigos? ¿Se alejaría de él? De pronto a su memoria vino aquella vez donde el ángel le entregó el agua bendita… y sus palabras _"Vas demasiado rápido para mí Crowley"_ y se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo… No podría soportar un dolor como el que sintió aquella vez de nuevo.

—Crowley… —Interrumpió sus pensamientos su amigo— hay algo que necesito decirte… Pero no siento tener las palabras adecuadas…

—Puedes contarme lo que sea ángel… —Respondió con tristeza el más alto— Después de todo… Somos amigos…

—Creo que sería mejor mostrártelo…

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera agregar algo, Azirafel se acercó a él, se levantó apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies para estar a la altura del demonio y le beso con suavidad en los labios entreabiertos.

—Te quiero…. —Dijo al separarse— Te quiero más de lo que se supone que se quiere a un amigo…

Crowley retiró sus lentes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, tomo entre sus manos con gentileza la cara de Azirafel y unió su frente con la de él.

—¡Yo también te quiero ángel!

Y le besó, con suavidad, cariño y seis mil años de amor desbordándose en ese momento.

—Te querido durante tanto tiempo… Pero tenía miedo de decírtelo…

—Crowley…. —Murmuró con cariño y tristeza— Lo siento… Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes y haberte causado tanta pena…

—No, no, no… No me debes ninguna disculpa ángel mío… En estos momentos lo único que quiero escucharte decir es que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti…

—Te amo Crowley… ¡Te amo!

Volvieron a besarse, se abrazaron, Crowley lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo hizo girar, rieron y se dijeron "Te quiero" las suficientes veces para cubrir los seis mil años de ausencia.

* * *

_**Relación** _

El tiempo cuando se es feliz pasa aún más rápido… Transcurrió un año más en el que Azirafel y Crowley disfrutaron juntos de muchas cosas importantes en su vida, hicieron su primera aparición como pareja oficial en la boda de Newt y Anathema, incluso Crowley y Madam Tracy pelearon por atrapar el ramo, aunque al final quien terminó quedándose con él fue Dog.

Continuaron con sus salidas a cenar, pero ahora las conocían como citas y siempre terminaban con un dulce beso y una copa de vino.

Llegó un momento donde se preguntaron sobre que sería lo siguiente en sus vidas, así que decidieron mudarse juntos, no lo hicieron ni al apartamento de Crowley ni a la librería de Azirafel, sino que un día mientras paseaban en el Bently observaron una hermosa casa junto a la playa y sin dudarlo un instante preguntaron si se encontraba en venta.

Se mudaron meses después en un día cálido, bailaron un suave vals mientras los últimos rayos del sol los iluminaban, no podían ser más felices.

—¿Crowley ya terminaste de desempacar? —Preguntó Azirafel desde una de las habitaciones superiores.

—¡Lo haré con un milagro en un rato más! —Contestó Crowley

—¡Así no sabre que libros tengo, voy a empezar yo!

—¡De acuerdo!

El ángel tomo una caja donde por error se habían mezclado pertenencias de él y Crowley, mientras el demonio prefería hacer todo mediante sus poderes, Azirafel optó por el modo tradicional humano, sentía que de esa manera todo era más personal.

Mientras sacaba los libros de la caja se encontró con un cuaderno de tapa dura, no tenía idea de si era de él o de Crowley, así que lo abrió para hojearlo.

—¿Técnicas demoníacas para enamorar a un ángel? —Leyó en voz alta con diversión.

Cuando sus ojos fueron pasando por la irregular caligrafía de Crowley no hizo otra cosa que reír, se sentía mal por aquello, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo gracioso que era todo eso.

—Oh Crowley…—Habló para si mismo— Si tan solo supieras que yo te he amado desde hace tanto… Pero que al igual que tú solo estaba asustado. Invocó una pluma y al lado del listado del pelirrojo el hizo el suyo propio.

_Técnicas angelicales para enamorar a un demonio:_

_Dile que perdiste tu espada flameante…_

Sonrió divertido y dejo de vuelta en su lugar el cuaderno, le gustaría ver la expresión de Crowley si lo llega a descubrir. Terminó de acomodar la habitación y bajo de vuelta con su amado ex-servidor del mal.

—Terminé de sacar y acomodar las cosas… ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado querido? —Preguntó al ver a Crowley sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Acaba de llegar la invitación de una boda…

—¡Al fin el señor Shadwell se animaron! Me alegra por ellos —Exclamó emocionado el ángel.

—No… No son Shadwell y Tracy… Son Gabriel y Belcebú…

El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, tomo la carta de las manos del pelirrojo y leyó la invitación varias veces, para después soltar una gran carcajada.

—Supongo —Dijo sin poder parar de reír— Que cada uno tiene sus propias técnicas ¿no es así?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso ángel? —Pregunto confundido Crowley.

—Nada importante querido, nada importante.

Besó la mejilla del demonio y le invito a tomar un vaso de vino, este acepto gustoso pensando en que la espera por el amor de Azirafel había válido por completo la pena.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero lo hayas disfrutado y te deseo felices fiestas.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos quienes también hayan entrado para darle un vistazo a este fic, mis mejores deseos y muchos abrazos. Recuerden dejar su review con sus opiniones y sugerencias para mejorar, que pasen un excelente día y un muy feliz 2020.


End file.
